


Gifts

by liltwinflow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Noya makes like a 3 second appearance then gets mentioned, the rest of karasuno are there if you pay attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liltwinflow/pseuds/liltwinflow
Summary: The Three times Tanaka gave Suga a gift.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god this is my first hq!! fic so I hereby apologise for anything out of character.
> 
> Thank you so much for the suggestion my twitter moot <3 I'm surprised I managed to write this if I'm honest >,<  
> Anywho um enjoy,,,

 

Somehow, it never settled in his mind that the third years would eventually leave; despite the many reminders and realisations that every match could be their last. Somehow, it never set in that _they_ would be third years now, that _they_ would have to be the role models to the new first years, or that _they_ would be in charge. Until now.

Realisation tasted bitter Tanaka found, as a creeping feeling crawled up his skin and clogged his throat. His chest felt heavy, his head hung low - with the many thoughts filling his mind, drowning him in sudden sadness. Suga would no longer be there to lift everyone’s spirits, Suga would no longer be there to rub his head, high five Noya, cheer on the team. Daichi would no longer be there to motivate everyone to work hard, Asahi would leave for real-

It suddenly got harder to breathe, he inhaled sharply clearing the haze in his mind ever so slightly. Slowly, he became aware of his surroundings once more, the gym which no longer squeaked with shoes gliding along it or balls echoing through the room. It didn’t feel the same. People weren’t supposed to be crying and yet there was Suga tears rolling down his face, he still wore that angelic smile now mixed with the pain of graduation. There was Asahi being scolded by Noya to quit the crying, and Daichi trying to hold it together.

They were saying their goodbyes, Ryu knew he didn’t really have to say goodbye to the former Karasuno setter – they were dating after all. Then, why did it hurt so much? Why couldn’t he move from this spot, watching his teammates from afar?

“Oi Ryu!” He felt the hand to his back before he heard the voice of his best friend, he turned his head and looked down. Noya’s eyes were red around the rims, evidence that he too had let tears fall. “Aren’t you going to give Suga your gift?”

It was then that Tanaka remembered the weight in his hands, wrapped neatly for his boyfriend to receive. The team had gotten together to decide on a leaving gift for their friends a few weeks beforehand, and though Tanaka would still see his partner – he couldn’t let him leave without showing his gratitude. So, he nodded, forcing a breath through his nose. He inhaled, exhaled, then stepped forward willing himself to make it over to the silver haired man.

“Suga” he spoke, voice rough probably from the dryness of his mouth. Sugawara looked up, a soft smile forming on his lips. He had stopped crying, which Tanaka found he was thankful for. A dozen questions swirled in the man’s eyes, Tanaka forced his gaze to the floor beneath them instead of explaining himself. “Thank you for the last two years.”

He let out the breath he subconsciously held in once Suga eventually accepted the gift with trembling hands. Tanaka only looked up at the sound of his teammates requesting one last practice with the former third years. Suga wiped his eyes with a breathy chuckle which sounded more like a soft broken sob than a laugh. “My place tomorrow?” He asked quietly, the new Third-year nodded.

“Wouldn’t miss it”

~~~

 

The gift that time had been a scrap book of photos of their time together as Karasuno Volleyball Club. Tanaka had managed to find the most embarrassing photos of the third years as well as convincing Yamaguchi to give him pictures of Tsukishima, who almost always managed to sneak out of club photos. It took him a while, even longer to make the scrap book, but Suga seemed to cherish it – and that was all Tanaka ever wanted.

The second gift Tanaka gave the man was for his birthday, by then Suga had settled into University and they had figured out timings to call/see each other whenever they could. Both Tanaka and Noya had kept their older friends updated on club activities, claiming how much harder it was to manage Kageyama and Hinata now that they were gone.

Sometimes, Daichi and Sugawara would visit. Those times came as a shock to the group, who threw themselves at the two, confusing the First years who had joined. Tanaka would try (and fail) to hide his pout at Suga who never told him he would be visiting. In turn, Suga would laugh – that wonderful laugh he had missed hearing everyday – and ask him if it wasn’t a pleasant surprise.

This second gift wasn’t any different to the first, it too was a scrapbook. However, instead of memories of club activities with the former Third years, it was filled with club activities with the new First years. Tanaka wrote quotes which he heard on those days, that he found the funniest, Noya somehow convinced him to let he and the others write messages inside too.

Despite the twinge of sadness in his expression flicking through the pages, Suga seemed to like this gift as well. Laughing softly at the quotes and messages, and teasing Ryu about maturing slightly. He didn’t miss the way Suga’s eyes lingered on pictures of him.

~~~

For a while, Sugawara didn’t receive any more scrap books from his partner. He wondered if it was because the man had graduated too, or whether he forgot about them. He never questioned the fact though, scrapbooks took time and effort to make, and they both had busy lives.

It was their anniversary when he got his third gift. Suga had been sat in their room, of their shared house, when Ryu walked in. He didn’t notice the man at first, his fingers holding open a box he had kept tucked away somewhere. Some sort of emotion, Suga found he couldn’t name exactly, tugged at his heart as he looked inside. The contents being his old volleyball and school stuff he refused to throw away after all this time. On top of it all, laid the scrapbooks Tanaka had made him.

He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he picked them up, allowing himself to sit back on his feet to place the books in his lap. Unaware of his boyfriend’s fond, shy, gaze from the doorway.

Once he had reached the end of the second scrapbook, something was dropped onto his lap sending his heart into alarm. He visibly jumped and would have fell backwards if it weren’t for strong legs stopping his fall.

He looked up, only now hearing the laughs of the man behind him and frowned – or rather pouted with narrow eyes as he gripped his chest. “Ryu!” He huffed, “Where was the need for that?”

Tanaka wiped under his eye letting his laughter come to a stop, it really wasn’t that funny, but would Tanaka be Tanaka if he wasn’t dramatic?

“Sorry, sorry” he breathed, “but it’s your fault for not being aware of your surroundings.”

Suga rolled his eyes, looking down at what Ryu had dropped on his lap. From the shape of it, he could guess what it was, a small smile tugging at his lips once more. He hadn’t forgotten after all.

He hummed as Ryu moved to sit beside him, already eager to unwrap the gift presented to him. “Happy Anniversary” said the younger, seeming almost...nervous and jittery. Cute, Suga thought to himself whilst bumping knees with his partner.

“Happy Anniversary.” He smiled before resuming the task of unwrapping the gift. It was just as he thought, another scrap book that is. He breathed in, excited to see what it could be this time.

The first few pages started with pictures of their reunion with their old teammates, a wider smile broke out on his face as he remembered that time. How Hinata was still bouncing as if time hadn’t changed him in the slightest, how Kageyama _actually_ smiled seeing them all again, how they reacted seeing Tsukishima had let his hair grow a little longer- He could go on for hours.

“Even though we’ve all changed in some way, it still felt like nothing changed at all that day” Suga said aloud, more so to himself than Tanaka. Still the younger man smiled with a nod, leaning back on his arm he had behind Suga as though he was going to wrap it around his waist.

The said man continued to flick through the pages noticing how they gradually turned into photos of just the two of them with the occasional friend once in a while. Suga found he could recall what happened on the day every photograph was taken, and from the way Tanaka laughed and commented he knew that he could too.

Then he grew silent, there were only a few pages left to the end of the book. Suga felt the anticipation radiating off of his partner, as well as the way he tensed upon this realisation.

It soon became apparent why.

The last page of pictures was from their recent date, it had been a dorky one, one where they were so carefree that it felt like they were teenagers again. Suga couldn’t help but chuckle at the badly drawn hearts surrounding the pictures. “Manly” he teased, chuckling more at the blush that dusted over Ryu’s cheeks.

“S-Shut up” he mumbled, letting out a breath he was seemingly holding in.

Confused by such nervousness, Suga turned the page.

 

There was silence for what felt like eternity to Tanaka, whose hands curled into fists as his lips prevented the breath that was fighting to leave him once more. His mind screamed at him that this was a mistake, that it was too soon, that Suga wouldn’t want to-

His heart almost launched out of his chest when the man _finally_ spoke up. It was an utter of his name, clearly shocked. Tanaka was surprised he heard it with how faint it was.

“I’m-” ‘sorry’ he wanted to end but Suga continued before he could spurt out his apologies.

“Yes”

“I just thought that maybe now was the right time before it got too late, then I only just realised that you might not- wait huh-”

Suga laughed at his dumbfounded expression, his heart still beating wildly after the shock of reading what was on the next page. “I said yes dummy” He smiled, so brightly Tanaka swore he could replace Hinata as the sun. “I will marry you.”

It took the man a few moments to process his words, before his face lit up, a gasp and smile of pure relief and happiness escaping him. “Oh my god, Suga, I can’t believe-”

“Suga?” questioned the older of the two, an eyebrow quirked as he giggled slightly.

Tanaka felt his face grow warm as he dove to tackle his partner into a hug, “ _Koushi,_ I’m so happy you said yes. I don’t know what I would have done if you said no and kicked me out or something-”

He slowly came to a stop as Suga cupped his cheeks, lifting his head to look him in the eye. “Do you really think I would say no to you?”

Ryu’s cheeks only darkened more, breath hitching. “No…” He whispered, truthfully. He didn’t need Suga to say it for him to know what the man was thinking; Exactly.

His cheeks longed for the feeling of Suga’s hands on them again as he removed them in favour of turning back to the book. Ryu followed his every move, nerves flooding him once more as Suga lifted the flap at the back of the book taking out the ring.

“You know” Suga started, lifting the ring to admire it. “I was going to do the same thing.”

“Huh?”

He watched as his silver haired fiancé reached into his pocket, drawing out a black box. “You beat me to it” he whispered with a blush of his own.

And in that moment Tanaka could only feel pure love for the man in front of him, as he uttered the words, he himself was too coward to say aloud.

Then, in one swift movement, he pressed his lips to Suga’s his thumb gently brushing the mole under his eye.

“What kind of a man would I be if I said no to an angel proposing to me?”

 


End file.
